


Fashion Emergency

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Gen, Old Navy, clark fails at shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Clark doesn't know what to get Chloe for Christmas.Set post "Arrival".





	

“Mom?” 

“Yes, Clark. I’m here. Hold on for one second, okay?” Martha placed her hand over the receiver and motioned to Lois that she was going to take the call in the back room. Lois nodded, and Martha quickly strode to the Talon’s storeroom. 

“Sorry about that.” Martha spoke into the phone. “I’m back now, Clark.”

“Mom?” Clark’s voice was full of panic. “I don’t know what to do!”

“What’s wrong, honey? Is there something wrong with the car?”

“I’m shopping. And I’m in way over my head. Nothing makes sense. The women’s sizes are different than my sizes, and things have lace, and I don’t know if she’d like lace, or if I should get fleece, or zippers and…” his voice grew softer. “The salesgirls are looking at me funny.”

“Clark, where in the world are you?”

“Old Navy. The Grandville Mall.”

“Do you want me to come help you?”

“Could you?” Relief flooded through his voice. 

“Sure.” Martha soothingly replied. “We’re not that busy today, and Lois can hold her own. I’ll be there in about half an hour, honey.”

“Okay. But what do I do about the salesgirls?”

“Clark. Go over to the Barnes and Noble and get yourself something to drink. Look at a Warrior Angel graphic novel or something. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

***

 

“Mom!” Clark rushed up to Martha as she entered the Barnes and Noble Café. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“That’s what Moms do, silly boy.” Martha patted Clark gently on the shoulder. “So let’s go get this gift.”

“Okay.” He nodded. They walked the short distance to Old Navy. Clark held open the door for his mother to enter.

“Thanks, Clark.” Martha quickly surveyed the store. “So what exactly were you planning to get Lana from here?”

“It’s not for Lana.”

“It’s not?”

“I wouldn’t even know what Lana would want to wear! She used to wear pink all the time, and now she’s wearing black more, and she’d probably just gripe that it wasn’t romantic enough.”

“Any gift can be romantic, Clark. If given with the right intentions.”

“It’s for Chloe.” Clark said softly. “I want to get her a parka. Old Navy had a flier about it in the newspaper this morning.”

“A parka?”

“It’s a thing.”

“Oh.” Martha smiled knowingly.

“Not like that, Mom. For when we go, you know, up North.” Clark motioned upwards with his hand. “When we got back the last time, she asked me to remind her to take one the next time we go up there. Since she saved my life, I thought it might be an a good Christmas gift.”

“Clark, that sounds wonderful.” Martha walked Clark to the display of parkas. “So which do you think she might like?”

“Mom, I know nothing about women.”

Martha chuckled. “That’s something that your father isn’t man enough to admit.” She winked. “What’s Chloe’s favorite color?”

“Um….I don’t know?”

“You really are clueless, Clark.” Martha looked over the selection and picked out two coats she thought were extremely attractive- one with a lavender tint, and one in baby blue. “Which do you like?” She held them up for Clark’s inspection.

He examined them carefully. “I think I like the purple.”

“Good choice. Now go check out before the salesgirls decide to come after you again.” She taunted.

 

****

 

“Here.” Clark pushed a large box into Chloe’s hands as they sat, side by side on the Kent’s living room couch. “Merry Christmas.”

Chloe was taken aback. “Christmas isn’t until next week, Clark. I don’t exactly have your gift wrapped yet.”

“That’s okay.” Clark said. “I just couldn’t wait.”

“That…would be obvious.” Chloe grabbed the remote and muted the volume of _Rudolph’s Shiny New Year_. “So you’re sure you want me to open this?”

“Chloe…”

“Okay.” Chloe laughed. She looked at the neat wrapping on the package. “You didn’t wrap this, did you?”

“How’d you guess?”

“Clark, present wrapping is most definitely not one of your super powers. I’ve gotten enough presents for you to know what your skills are in that department.”

“Just open it!” Clark urged.

“Old Navy?” Chloe read the lettering of the white gift box. “What could it be?”

Clark grinned insanely.

Chloe’s face was filled with awe and wonder as she took the parka out of the box. “Clark!” She said with tears in her eyes.

“Do you like it?” Clark wasn’t sure how to read the tears. Was she disgusted? He should have gotten her the gift card to Best Buy, everyone loves gift cards, right?

“I love it.” Chloe said softly. “It’s a parka.”

“Yeah. For the next time you unexpectedly have to go up to the Artic with me. You said something about it after you saved me…”

Chloe leaned over and kissed Clark gently on the cheek. “I remember. It’s perfect, Clark. Absolutely perfect. And it’s purple…my favorite color.” Chloe blushed slightly. “It’s the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten, Clark. Thank you!”

“You’re my best friend. You deserve it.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2005.


End file.
